The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data communication networks and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for reducing interference in data communication networks.
Wireless communication systems may contain links between a multi-sector transceiver communicating with other multiple transceivers (e.g., remote units). Interference may occur at the multi-sector transceiver, when multiple remote units transmit simultaneously to the multi-sector transceiver. Interference may also occur at each remote unit, when multiple sectors of the multi-sector transceiver transmit simultaneously.
Some possible solutions for sharing the communication resources to avoid or reduce interference include: partitioning the signals in time so that different transmitters transmit during dedicated time periods, using different frequencies for the different links, or using codes to differentiate the signals.